Not the most romantic way
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: After telling her family her feelings for a certain evil monkey, Blossom struggles on how she could possibly tell him her feelings for him. Mojo/Blossom. Drabble-ish thing Reviews are love


She loved him. She didn't know why they were so surprised. She wasn't, and it was rather difficult for her to come to terms with, too.

Okay. He was a monkey. An evil one at that, but, so what? Shoot, he even tried to kill her and her sisters on a weekly basis, still... her feelings for him never wavered. She was hurt, hell, she lost all ability to trust people, save for her sisters and the Professor, because of him when she was younger. He had took her and her sisters in, acted as if he loved and cared for them, even understood them, but it was all an act to help with his plans to take over the world.

Still, even when she denied these feelings for so damn long, and trying to beat them out of her heart by beating the shit out of every monster she came face to face with, still, her feelings did not waver. She could not deny it any more, she was in love with her sworn enemy, Mojo Jojo.

Her sisters reacted the worst out of them all, when they found out. Buttercup kept on screaming at her, telling her she was an idiot, and Bubbles... Bubbles was just silent. She found that to be the worst reaction yet. The Professor had even reacted better than Bubbles.

So.. her family knew. It wasn't like she could keep it a secret for long, she was a terrible liar, but she had to admit, six years of keeping her admiration and love for the evil guy a secret was quite the accomplishment for her. Even Bubbles could keep a secret better than her, but honestly, not by much.

The ripe age of fifteen, Blossom had decided to tell them, only because she trusted them enough to not say a word to anyone. She had been distancing herself lately, and she felt so guilty about not telling them, she had to at some point. The real trouble was, how in the world could she tell the evil monkey himself? Obviously, on a day where he was not planning to destroy the PowerPuff girls and the city of Townsville, which of course came hand in hand. That usually happened on a Thursday or Friday, so her best bet was to tell him before then... preferably a Tuesday or Wednesday.

Blossom sighed, laying back on her bed. She was going to hear it again from Buttercup if she doesn't make it out soon, or she'll never escape from her sister's wrath. So, wishing to have some sort of hearing at the end of the day, Blossom escaped her home from the window, into the cold, night air. She wasn't sure on where to go, so she just flew. She wasn't really thinking on where she was going, more of what she was going to say to Mojo. Well, it wasn't like she had to, she just felt she _needed _to.

Blossom sighed again. Everything was just so... complicated. She didn't want these feelings for Mojo, they were rather unwanted, because dammit, she didn't want to love the cold, evil monkey that had betrayed her and broken her heart. And even if she did tell him, how was he going to react? Certainly not good.

Blossom has always admired Mojo for his almost infinite intelligence, one she rivaled so easily. All of his plans, his machines, they were extraordinary. She didn't want to destroy them because of their brilliance, their genius, and she would be a fool to say that Mojo wasn't a genius. He couldn't beat them, but if he applied himself more, instead of trying on a weekly basis, he might succeed.

It was only then she realized where she was. Mojo's little base, up in the volcano overlooking Townsville. Biting her lip, Blossom knocked on Mojo's door. It was a little late... maybe he was asleep.

"_**What?!?" **_Mojo yelled as soon as he opened the door. He was dressed in his white, blue striped pajamas and matching hat. Blossom bit back smile.

"Hey, Mojo." she said weakly. Just looking at him made her legs feel like jello. She felt like she was flying- without actually flying.

"What is it that you are doing here? That is to say, why are you here, at my doorstep, at night, where it is dark and cold and- Hey! What are you doing in my home? My residence, my abode, my dwelling?!?!" Mojo asked, more like yelled, as she entered his home. Blossom was too tired to argue with him at the moment, or explain, so she just slumped down on the couch, and closed her eyes.

"You are not sleeping here, that is to say, not in my base, on my couch, in my home! Go to your home, where you belong, with your blasted PowerPuff sisters!"

"Mojo, can I please stay here for the night? I really don't want to face my sisters right now, I ind of upset them."

"And how, may I ask, did you manage to do that?" he asked, too tired to continue rambling as he shut his door and slowly made his way to his bedroom.

"I told them I loved someone who they all hate, and I should too. It's kind of stupid of me, but I've loved him since I was little. He's a bad guy, you see, and well, considering he's of a different species, they kind of find it odd. Not to mention he tries to kill us so often." she said, yawning. Her back was turned to him, and she could only imagine the look on his face as he watch the pieces to the puzzle fall together in his mind. Not the most romantic way, but it got her point across. Blossom yawned, and with a sigh she said,

"Night Mojo..."

"Good night, Blossom."

It seems she has rendered the Mojo Jojo speechless.

_A/n: Something random :) We need more Mojo/Blossom love, no? Tell me if I can improve the characters in anyway. I loved this series as a child but I don't remember most of it, so if you can point out any way I could improve, please do so :D_


End file.
